


Our Bands Are Fucking Weird Man

by TheCauseOfTheStorm



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Group chat, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Muke - Freeform, Texting, but then again all ships mentioned will be there, drunk texts, hope this isnt shitty, i dont know how, im really sorry about leaving niall out of this boyxboy thing, more muke, not really a lot of 1d, sexual intentions, still 1d there tho, there isnt enough people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCauseOfTheStorm/pseuds/TheCauseOfTheStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so niall is kinda sexually frustrated again. i feel bad for him, i really do. every ship in the relationships tagged is mentioned. </p><p>muke, cashton, larry, ziam and niall might be gay or straight I havent decided yet...</p><p>text talk too, so expect some humor in this because... well you should had read the first one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Bands Are Fucking Weird Man

**Author's Note:**

> spelling and errors are because this is text talk and auto correct fuck with everyone, shes a hoe

Niall: LADS!

Michael: no

Niall: NOO come on!!

Michael: FuCK OFF NIALL 

Calum: wat?

Liam: Hello?

Luke: is it me your looking for?

Michael: luke.

Michael: no

Ashton: always the jealous one

Zayn: Not true, I hugged mikey the other day n luke bitch slapped me

Luke: u had it comming

Calum: u wish u were cumming

Niall: wHy

Calum: sorry mate

Ashton: cal stop picking on the blonde-y

Michael: which one?

Luke: Me?

Niall: Me??

Ashton: yes you.

Ashton: no wait! Niall. not luke

Michael: haha luke, shut your whining

Louis: you dont tell him to be quite we your fucking tho

Michael: actually I do sometimes because he gets so turned on he screams

Louis: your disgusting

Michael: at least im good in bed ;)

Harry: i can safely say lou is not bad in the sack

Louis: awe H <3

Liam: Gross I cant believve i have to see you bulshit as well as hear itt!!

Zayn: Liam be nice now 

Louis: listen to the master, liam

Ashton: …

Michael: piss of ash

Michael: you have the biggest daddy kink

Calum: sO TRUE

Niall: And you know how…

Luke: They fuck sometimes

Harry: sOMETIMES XD

Louis: did u just harry?

Harry: I did just.

Liam: dont.

Calum: why are we here now niall?

Ashton: oh sorry r we holding u back here calum?

Michael: the only thing holding him back is your huge ass hands and ropes ya kinky bastard

Luke: MICHAEL thats enough

Calum: what luke, you gonna spank him?

Michael: doubt it, hes submissive 

Liam: I could ahev done with not knowing that tbh

Zayn: Oh come on we all knew that

Louis: We did.

Niall: We all did.

Niall: so yeh as I was saying…

Luke: I AM NOT SUBMISSIVE MICHAEL

Michael: U SO R

Luke: SEX BAN

Louis: ouch

Luke: TWO WEEKS.

Liam: Only two weeks?? thats it?

Ashton: they practically fuck everyday

Michael: We do not, we make love;)

Niall: fuck u all

Zayn: shut up you single jealous prick x

Liam: lol

Louis: Liam you are such a twat

Harry: Louis, be nice  
Louis: yes mother

Harry: love it when you talk dirty babe

Ashton: well thats really fucking weird

Zayn: says the one who has a fucking daddy kink

Ashton: ITS NOT TRUE

Calum: babe, it is

Ashton: SHUT UP CALL

Michael: sorry daddy

Ashton: JESUS 

Niall: of suburbia 

Harry: Niall dont join the emos

Luke: We are not emos god damn

Calum: ur ALL BLOODY DAFFODILS

Michael: out of every inslutunder the sun u come up with daffodils?

Michael: hOW?

Calum: shhhh

Liam: dont speak

Zayn: when you spit your venom

Louis: awe look at ziam there

Niall: yeh how fecking cute

Ashton: N~IALLL even your autocorrect is irish ahahaha

Niall: build a bridge

Ashton: cant, got no wood

Louis: small dick

Calum: his dick suits just fine thanks lou, shame about yours tho

Harry: my boy doesn't have a small dICK

Liam: harry, as always defensive

Louis: Harry styles, always in my heart

Zayn: Lou did you just mate

Harry: louis your the sweetest

Louis: wanna taste

Niall: NO GUYS

Niall: FUCKING NOPW

Harry: sure ill be right there..

Louis: peace out bitches

Calum: bye have a good fuck

Ashton: horny bastard

Calum: well if u fucked better i wouldnt be like this

Niall: our bands are fecking weird

Niall: fucking*

Luke: cal u cant say that

Michael: calum really bro

Ashton: you wanna test that theory little boy?

Calum: maybe

Ashton: make up your mind because i will gladly fuck you so hard you will feel it for a couple of days

Luke: mikey babe im scared

Michael: u sex banned me

Michael: go away

Luke: sex ban is off?

Michael: really??

Luke: sure, I can hear a lot of moans right now and its making me horny baby

Niall: its all of you fucking pricks shagging

Calum: i think zayn and liam left for those reasons and didnt say goodbye

Ashton: pricks

Calum: well they have them

Ashton: calum get your ass over here

Calum: my sexy ass?

Ashton: yes. here now.

Niall: pls no

Ashton: YEs.

Calum: im horny, sorry niall.

Calum: talk after

Ashton: you wont be able to speak after calum

Michael: ash dont go all daddy on us here

Luke: keep that to pm’s with cal okay

Michael: talking about pms luke wanna share nudes?

Luke: id rather see it face to face

Michael: you mean dick to face baby?

Luke: well i dont my sucking but i prefer it in the ass love

Michael: I love this side of you lucas

Luke: call me lucas and i will sex ban you

Michael: but baby you know your hands wont give you the feeling i can

Luke: I dont like lucas

Michael: but you do when i dirty talk it to you

Luke:...

Michael: dont go all shy princess

Luke: im not shy

Michael: then come to my room and prove to me you dont have pink cheeks

Luke: which cheeks ;)

Michael: well I havent spanked you yet for being cheeky

Luke: fuck.

Michael: horny baby? want me now?

Luke: im comming over

Michael: and soon you’ll be cumming

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Niall: wtf i only left to get a fucking coke

Niall: jesus fucking christ i can hear you all

Niall: I only wanted to ask if you wanted to get drinks this weekend

Niall: hope you choke on each others dicks and die

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry: nearly choked on louis, hes massive ;)

**Author's Note:**

> hope this thingy was okay. i swear i will get niall laid in the next one i post. if i write anything. i know much didnt happen in this tbh. let me know if it was shit yeh? or good? tho thats unlikely 
> 
>  
> 
> i will take request too for these text things so yeh if you want one???


End file.
